These inventions relate to miniature, embedded audio recording and play back systems and methods, and, in particular, to ultra-thin sized audio systems that are embedded into a photograph so that audio capability is provided within the photograph.
It is known to provide photographs or pictures that store or contain audio information that may be played back through an external or separate device. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,029; 5,655,164; 5,644,577 and 5,276,472. It is also known to provide recording devices or recording apparatuses attachable or communicable with a camera or still image device in order to allow audio information or sounds to be recorded or stored to a corresponding picture or photograph that is being taken by the camera or still image device. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,521,663; 5,260,795; 4,983,996; 5,032,918; 5,644,557; 5,276,472; 5,655,164; 4,905,029.
It is further known to provide various forms of greeting cards that replay audio information. Examples of such audio greeting cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,063,698; 5,045,327; 4,381,558; 4,102,067; 4,828,105. These cards do not, however, allow a picture to be selectively taken and displayed as in a photograph. These cards also do not incorporate a feature to record or store or to provide the capabilities of recording or storing audio information or data within the cards themselves.
It is also known to provide picture frames or photo albums that store and/or play back audio information. Examples of such picture frames or photo albums are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,504,836; 5,359,374; 4,541,188; 5,574,519.
Additionally, it is known to provide still image (xe2x80x9cslidesxe2x80x9d) devices and still camera devices having audio capabilities and features, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,503; 5,032,918; 5,521,663; 5,260,795; 4,983,996; 4,473,280 and 5,063,587.
Each of the patents and articles discussed above is incorporated herein by reference.
A significant drawback of many of the previously known devices as discussed above is that they require separate or external devices to play back the stored audio information. These play back devices are cumbersome and/or inconvenient since they must be transported with the photographs or pictures in order to be used. Another significant drawback of the above devices is that they require separate or external devices to record or store the audio information, and the recorded/stored information must then be transferred and/or converted to the corresponding photograph or picture. Such devices do not allow or provide for audio information or data to be readily or flexibly recorded, stored, or changed within the photograph or picture.
Therefore, the need exists for a photograph or picture in which audio information may be directly recorded and played back from the photograph or picture without requiring external playback devices or even requiring external recording devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide an audio and image recording medium having an image area that records and displays at least one photographic or picture image and a self-contained audio recording and play back system attached or coupled to or embedded within the photograph or picture material to record and play audio information.
It is another object of the invention to provide an audio system that is coupled to the photographic or picture image.
It is another object of the invention to provide an audio photograph or picture having an embedded audio recording, play back and power supply systems.
It is another object of the invention to control the recording and playing of audio information on the audio and image recording medium directly thereon.
It is another object of the invention to couple an external source to the audio and image recording medium for controlling the recording and playing of audio information thereto.
It is an object of the invention to provide a photograph or picture with an embedded, ultra-thin, compact, and flexible audio system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a photograph or picture having an embedded audio system that is microprocessor controlled for storing and playing back audio information.
It is an object of the invention to provide a photograph or picture having an embedded audio system onto which the user is able selectively erase and record audio information.
It is another object of the invention to provide a photograph or picture having an embedded audio system that allows the user to temporarily record or store the audio information.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a photograph or picture having an embedded audio system that allows the user to play back the audio information to selectively decide to save or delete the temporarily recorded audio information.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a photograph or picture having an embedded audio system to which the user is able to permanently record or store the audio information.
The above and other objects are achieved by a photographic and audio recording and play back medium. An image recording area is located on an external surface of the photographic and audio recording and play back medium, and an audio recording system is carried by the medium. The audio system includes an audio receiver, an analog to digital converter, a digital memory, and a digital controller. The audio receiver has an input for audio sound and an output having an analog electrical signal that varies in accordance with variations in the audio sound received at the input. The analog to digital converter is coupled to the audio receiver and configured to convert the analog signals output from the receiver into corresponding digital audio data signal. The digital memory is operable to store digital audio data, and the digital controller is coupled to the analog to digital converter and to the digital memory and is programmed to direct the storage of digital audio data in the digital memory. The audio system further has an audio speaker and a digital to analog converter. The audio speaker has an input for a varying analog signal and an output for emitting audio sound that varies in accordance with variations in the analog signal input to the speaker. The digital to analog converter is coupled to the digital controller and the audio speaker, and the digital controller is programmed to read digital audio data from the digital memory, direct the read digital data to the digital-to-analog converter, and control the digital-to-analog converter to pass an analog signal to the input of the audio speaker which signal varies in accordance with variations in the digital audio data stored and read from the digital memory. A control switch controls the audio system. Preferably, the control switch is an electrical control switch and includes a secondary input that is activated by an external source, such as a camera or a switch on a camera in which the medium is carried.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a photographic and audio recording and play back medium having an image recording area located on an external surface of the medium and an audio recording system carried by the medium. The audio system has an audio input circuit, a digital memory, an audio output circuit, and a digital controller. The audio input circuit is configured to receive analog audio signals and generate digital audio output signals. The digital memory is operable to store digital audio data corresponding to the digital audio signals output from the audio input circuit. The audio output circuit includes a speaker and is configured to receive digital audio signals and emit through the speaker audible sounds corresponding to the digital audio signals. The digital controller is coupled to the audio input circuit, digital memory, and audio output circuit. The digital controller is programmed to direct storage of digital audio data in the digital memory, to read digital audio data from the memory, and to generate audible sound through the speaker corresponding to the digital audio data read from the memory.
The above and other objects are also achieved by a method of displaying photographic images and recording and playing back audio information or data. A photographic and audio recording and play back medium is provided. An image is recorded on an external surface of the medium, and an audio system is carried by the medium. Audio information or data is inputted to and outputted from the audio system. The audio system receives an input of audio information or data and provides an output having an analog electrical signal that varies in accordance with variations in the audio information or data received at the input. The analog signal output is converted into corresponding digital audio data signal. The digital audio data is stored into memory. The digital audio data is read from the digital memory, and an analog signal is passed to the input of an audio speaker which signal varies in accordance with variations in the digital audio data stored and read from the digital memory.
The preferred embodiments of the inventions are described below in the Figures and Detailed Description. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Detailed Description is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provisions of 35 U.S.C. Section 112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. Section 112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the inventions, the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support or that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. Section 112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. Section 112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.
For example, although the word xe2x80x9cphotographxe2x80x9d is used to describe the thin device or mechanism on which the still images is contained therein and displayed therefrom, any form of device or mechanism for recording or containing and displaying the still images is able to be used, as long as the device or mechanism is relatively thin and provides a surface for displaying the still images.